Saturday Detention
by sociallyawkardteen
Summary: What will happen when Lydia and Stiles have to spend Saturday detention together? Serious smut and kinda AU in ways, Enjoy :3


She looks up and the clock and sighs, how did Lydia martin of all people get into detention and of course she had to be stuck with the one guy that she has had a crush on for years now, Lydia never thought that her little crush on Stiles Stilinski the popular guy who had it all would be this annoying.

Lydia felt a light tap on her shoulder she turned back to see Stiles smiling at her

"Hey Lydia, when did you become a badass who get put into Saturday detention?" Stiles Questioned

"I could ask you the exact same thing Stilinski" She said with a wicked grin and trying not to show how nervous she was.

"I got into a fight with Isaac and then I got put in here" He admitted looking down like he was ashamed of what he did

"And why isn't Isaac here with you?" she wondered suddenly feeling really relaxed

"I'm the one who started the fight so I get to take the punishment as the principle said multiple times" Stiles let his mind wonder to the talk he had earlier, "Anyway back to my original question why are you here?" Stiles Asked

"And why would I tell you that" Lydia said trying to keep it a mystery.

"Why not?!" Stiles asked getting slightly annoyed, "Okay fine if you won't answer that you have to answer the next one and you have to be completely honest about it?"

"Yeah, sure "she said being slightly worried about what he was about her

"Okay so I heard someone say that you had a crush on me the other day, I have no idea if it's true but I'd like to know if that's true or if people are just being jerks" He said getting anxious.

Lydia went bright red and tried to find the words to say something anything but her mouth wouldn't form the words that her brain wanted it to, Lydia just looked at the floor not wanting Stiles to see her get embarrassed but it was kind of obvious.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to….." Stiles tried to form the words for the rest of the sentence but instead he walked over to her and lifted her chin up and kissed her, at first she was confused but after a second she knew what was happening and she didn't think about anything else.

After a minute they broke the kiss to get a breath and as soon as they looked at each other they knew what was going to happen the lust in both of their eyes was overwhelming, Stiles lifted Lydia up onto the table and he placed another kiss on her lips, Stiles took a step back and Lydia whined at the loss of contact, Stiles began to take of his shirt and as soon as it was off he crashed his lips back to Lydia's, Stiles began to lift up Lydia's shirt and she smiled on his mouth when she knew what he was trying to do and she finished the task for him leaving her in the bright blue bra stiles gave her a sexy smirk and began to kiss her neck.

After a couple minutes they knew how this was going to go but neither of them stoped, Stiles placed his hands around Lydia's back and started to try and undo her bra but he failed horribly, Lydia let out a little giggle as she reached back and unclasped it with ease she gave him a victorious look and he ended that by kissing her and grabbing onto her left breast , Lydia let out a light gasp but to stiles it sounded like a moan, He gave her a chaste smile before attacking her breast with his mouth Lydia arched into Stiles trying to get more friction between them both, after Stiles stopped his assault on her breast her started to do the same torcher to the other, as he was doing this Lydia began to reach for his belt buckle hoping that it would show him how much she needed him, Stiles soon saw what she was trying to do and gave her a quick look as if he was asking her if she wanted this to happen, she answered him by giving him a long kiss, after they broke it off they both gave each other that look of 'let's do it', Lydia began to make a trail of kisses down from Stiles lips to the place on his neck that made him let out a little gasp, as Lydia was making her way down his neck, stiles was slowly making his way higher up her thighs and around to her ass, Stiles found his way to her heated core and was more than happy when he felt that she was damp even through her thin panties, he brushed a finger all the way along her throbbing core and she let out a shaking breath and smiled, Stiles did it once more and got the reaction that he hoped for him the first place as Lydia moaned his name in a low tone.

"Stiles…..Please" Lydia said as she arched into his touch

"Please what, sweetheart?" he said teasing her a little

"Touch me Stiles" She said looking into his eyes showing how much she wanted him to do anything to her

Stiles rewarded that comment by moving her underwear to the side and started to draw slow circles on her clit, Lydia let out a small breath loving the things that Stiles hand could to her, after a minute of going painfully slow, Lydia had to say something "Stiles….."

"Yes" Stiles said shooting her wicked grin

"Stiles please do something, anything please…." Lydia said in a desperate tone

"Anything you want" As Stiles said that he plunged two fingers inside of her, letting Lydia throw her head back with a moan, Stiles hand went at a slow pace at first but as soon as Lydia thrusted into her fingers showing him to go faster, he went at an insane speed and all Lydia could do was moan and try to gather some air, Lydia began to tense as she became close to her climax, she tried to let Stiles know that by saying "I-I'm…close" she managed to get out between her moans and short breaths, Stiles smiles and somehow managed to go faster inside of her, she let her head fall back again and her eyes rolled back into her head, she let out a rather loud moan of Stile's name as her orgasm hit her like her train , she rode out her orgasm by Stiles whispering 'You are such a naughty girl' while kissing her neck.

Stiles pulled his fingers out of her and looked at her as she was trying to get her breath back, He bent over and picked up her bra and shirt, she smiled and took them from him and put them back on as he put his shirt on and just as Stiles sat back down she heard the teachers footsteps walking towards the room, Lydia quickly jumped off the table and sat back down acting like nothing happened.

"Okay you two are going to be restocking the cleaning supplies closet and then you will be in the library sorting out the books" The teacher said signalling them to get up to follow him towards the supplies that they would have to carry

"I'm going to do you hard in the cleaning closet that all you will be able to think about is me for the rest of the week" Stiles whispered in her ear making her wet once again

"Bring it on Stilinski" Lydia said challenging to see how fun this day will go.

They just looked each other in the eye and Lydia winked at him and began to walk slightly faster to catch up with the teacher.


End file.
